Sands in the hourglass
by Dream a little dream of m
Summary: The Endless for eons have searched for the unknown master of time. But what they don't know is that time has always been there watching them. Part of the Time Trilogy.
1. Prologue part One

"I'll come with you I suppose." Morpheus said glancing at his sister.  
"Don't do me any favours." She replied staring blankly at him. Standing up about to leave a kid ran over to them to talk,  
"So, hey, Fox, like uh, you want a soda? Could I see you again?" Franklin asked, the three of them not noticing the silent figure in the background watching them. Always watching.  
"Sure Franklin. You'll see me again. Soon." Death replied as she and her brother dissapeared into another place to start her work.  
"Ooookay! Heyuh-- How'd you know my name's......Franklin...?" The kid asked. The figure's smiled lightly, and turned to leave. A glance at the silver pocketwatch in her hand and with the sound of clocks ticking, she dissapeared. 


	2. Prologue Part two

Patricia Holland dreams. She dreams of clocks, time, sand and a woman. She dreams of the unknown woman, with white hair and purple eyes. Tonight she dreams of the house, the strange building made with many different styles of architecture from eons ago. She dreams of sand, the constand pouring sand in her jar, the clocks ticking, hundreds in each room. And she dreams of Emit, sought by all the endless and unknown to all. This would be her last dream before death claimed her and Time stopped for her. 


	3. Chapter One: Dissapearing act

Emit looked on at her home as she came into it, she had been watching them again. Dream and Death. All of the endless. They fascinated her, she the unknown and record keeper of time, one sought after by them since the dawning of time and their births. And for all that time they never knew she was watching them. Her home, an impossible structure made with Roman and Greek columns, Victorian panels, windows from the future, Gothic doors, Georgian floors, medieval blinds. Her home was taken from all parts of time; past, present and future. Emit walked on through the vast nothingness that was her realm towards her home, she herself was very different to the endless, she was an unknown. The only unknown left besides her brother, the creator, the lightbringer. Emit shook her pure white hair out of the pins she had tied it up with letting the tresses and waves fall around her bare shoulders, purple eyes gazing at her own reflection. A meagre 5ft5 in height but curves and slender unfit for one of her stature, rosy skin tone unlike her brother, a pair of gloves up to her elbow in green with a matching coloured dress with bodice and full skirt, cloaked she was when she went out but now she revealed her true beauty. Looking at the silver pocketwatch she opened the door to her home, clocks constantly ticking some stopped others not even finished being made. All for the past, present and future. Her home stretched to infinite but she crossed it in mere seconds, time meaning nothing to her. Walking up the stairs she paused to glance at one clock in particular, an hourglass with sand that lay perfectly still in the top half of it, a name was sketched into the glass in beautiful italic writing. Morpheus~ Dream.  
She was interested in him the most, as he was in her. Morpheus, master of dreams and she Emit master of time.  
  
The former was thinking about her currently. Her image had appeared in a dream, Patricia had dreamed about her, had seen her on the streets earlier. Watching them before the girl had been killed. Morpheus wondered if this was the long sought after Time, he couldn't hide his excitement he had seen a beautiful creature and she could possibly be the one they had been searching for. Morningstar too was excited for he had seen her brother and had wondered what she had looked like. Death was humoured, time worked alongside her in a way, stopping the time of life but death had never seen her. The remainding endless were as excited to see her, they had all wondered about her, the creator was known but she had always evaded them. Even Destiny could not predict anything about her. For years they had thought her to be a man, that was until Lucifer was cast out of heaven and he had announced the truth. That god had a sister not a brother. Although Morpheus still loved Nada he felt something more towards her, towards time. He had never met her but he just knew he had to meet her. Had to talk to her, had to...  
  
"Morpheus." He was snapped out of his own private dreamworld by his sister's voice, death.  
"Hello sister dearest." Morpheus replied in a somewhat monotonal voice. Morpheus turned glancing at her, he still heard the beating of wings near her. He was at the border of where his realm ended and where hers began, where Time stood still.  
"I know what your thinking, but you can't... I can't let you it's suicide!" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. Taking a journey in time was impossible even for the endless, the fall alone into her world would kill them, not by force but it was an infinite drop where time continued to run.  
"Why can't I? It's never been done before." Morpheus tried to reason, stepping forward.  
"Of course it hasn't it would kill you!"  
"But we are endless sister dearest." Morpheus replied stepping closer to the edge, his hand removed hers from his shoulder.  
"Yes but we aren't an unknown, we should consider all the facts..." Death said turning briefly. "... before we even consider anything... Morpheus? MORPHEUS!!!!!!" Death screamed out as where her brother once had stood, he was there no longer all was left was his pouch and his helm. 


	4. Chapter Two: Falling in infinite

The bitter cold of nothingness filled Morpheus's soul as he continued to fall into the infinitive abyss of Time's realm, age began to fill him and he cried out. Nothing was heard. His skin began to creak and age as he continued to fall, his hair turning lifeless as he continued to fall.  
  
Emit put her hand towards Morpheus's clock when she heard it, a loud piercing scream. An endless, in her realm. Emit glanced at his Morpheus's clock, the sand was falling fast. He was falling towards her, in a mere moment Emit had stopped his time and reversed it stopped the ageing process and had run out of her home into the infinite fields of space surrounding it and waited. Time waited for no one but Morpheus it seemed. A black distant blur could be seen coming in fast, Emit jumped back as he landed on a heap down the verge of the canyon into nothingness. Emit ran forward. He was crumpled up in a heap, one long streak of grey in his normally black messy hair. Morpheus sighed and looked at Emit, a smile crossing his normally grim features.  
  
"I made it." And with that he passed out into a sleepless dream. Emit called her butler, a man who had outwitted time for a while. H.G.Wells, enslaved to her for all eternity for using her time without permission. The old man carried him into the house as Emit watched, watching again as always. Emit reached down and picked something up, something that had been destroyed, something confining, something evil... the ruby. 


	5. Interlude

Morpheus master of time dreams. He dreams of his sand, his life, his family. He dreams of sand, the constant pouring sand in his jar, the clocks ticking, his clock pouring. And he dreams of Emit, the unknown, with white hair and purple eyes. He dreams of the world he once knew and the world he will come to love. He dreams of sand. 


End file.
